1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to sprinkler apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved sprinkler shield wherein the same is arranged to receive a sprinkler head therethrough to afford protection and minimize vegetation growth about the sprinkler head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sprinkler heads that project through a surrounding lawn are typically subject to blockage from vegetation growth and overgrowth relative to the sprinkler head. Various prior art structure has been implemented to minimize such growth and such is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,514,040 to Carson utilizing a sprinkler cage positioned about a sprinkler head to afford protection to the sprinkler head.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,642 to Di Santo sets forth a grass guard for sprinkler heads to surroundingly protect a sprinkler head relative to vegetation growth utilizing various sections that are of a step fit or relatively securable relative to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,014 to Cantales sets forth a sprinkler cover to provide cover for sprinkler heads utilizing symmetrical parts forming a hollow cavity therebetween to receive a fluid pipe and sprinkler head therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,181 to Soos sets forth a guard ring for surroundingly receiving a sprinkler head therethrough.
It may be appreciated therefore that there continues to be a need for a new and improved sprinkler shield as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in accommodating sprinkler heads mounted within a lawn environment within various geographical and geometric positions within that lawn environment and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.